


Far, yet not so much

by MistIolite



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, Platonic Soulmates, Possessive Behavior, Stalker Osaki Shotaro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 9,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIolite/pseuds/MistIolite
Summary: Jisung befriends Shotaro unknowingly the seemingly gentle Japanese is quite different around him.
Relationships: Osaki Shotaro/Park Jisung
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

Jisung wasn’t sure what to call Shotaro, Taro or Hyung? It should be a minor thing since they’re in separate groups but living in the same building.

“Ah, morning Jisung.” Shotaro gave him a meekly wave with messy hair and fuzzy robe on.

“Hi..Taro Hyung?” Jisung asked out of nowhere as he takes a seat in long kitchen table counter.

Shotaro looked puzzled. 

Jisung laughs awkwardly. “Um, I’m two years younger than than you, unless just Taro is better?”

Shotaro sits down in front of him now seeming to understand. “I forgot you’re the youngest here, so many of you, it’s a bit hard to remember everyone’s name.”

Jisung watched as Shotaro pulled out phone with most of the Nct members as his contacts.

“Can I have your number too, since I’m new?” Shotaro asked with a slight smile.

Jisung immediately pulled out his phone. “Yeah, sure.”

After exchanging numbers, Shotaro texted him as he spoke out loud.”Well, about the name thing I’m fine whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Jisung looked down at his phone.

-When we get to know each other better I wouldn’t mind if you slipped Taro Chan, sounds refreshing.

Jisung replied back. -isn’t that only toward girls?

-it also means close friends, I hoped one day in future, we’ll be good friends aside from work.

Jisung looked up from his phone, feeling a bit awkward to continue texting when he’s right in front of him. “You understand Hangul?”

“Jaemin Senpai is still teaching me, was it correct?” Shotaro asked worriedly.

Jisung nodded, unaware the phone tracker app his eyes caught on earlier isn’t meant for Shotaro’s own phone. He thought nothing of it.


	2. Necklace Beads

“Thank you, for showing me on how to make these.” Shotaro beamed at them.

Jisung waved his hand in dismissal. “No problem, only three of us got the patience.”

“Yeah, now we can drop most of the load to Taro from us making all these twenty three necklaces.” Chenle teased.

Jisung elbowed him but nevertheless smiled. “You force me into this hobby with you every year, now you’re admitting it’s tedious?”

Chenle sighed as he lifted up one necklace and wraps it around Jisung’s neck. “I know these beads are supposed to have meaning for Doyoung Hyung, but I’m not seeing it.”

Jisung about to comment but his mouth stopped working as Shotaro leaned over the table and gently took off the necklace.

Even, Chenle was speechless by his actions.

Shotaro dropped the necklace on table while sounding apologetic. “I wanted to see it up close, I should’ve asked first.”

Jisung blinks a few times unsure what to say when Shotaro isn’t even looking at the necklace. Plus, his body poster just seemed so strangely angry.


	3. Couch

Jisung left his room to watch the latest episode of his program on his laptop in living room.

In the middle of episode, his eyes started to droop.

“Jisung, are you watching porn?”

His eyes flew open and swiftly turned around to Shotaro who’s standing behind the couch.

“No, it’s a kdrama-oh you like it too?” Jisung tensed up as Shotaro sits down beside him.

“I watched a few clips back home to learn a little Korean.” Shotaro admits quietly not to wake up the older members next door.

Jisung pressed play to finish up the episode. He spoke during it. “Since you’re Japanese. it’s probably stereotypical of me to ask if you like anime?”

He frowned at Shotaro touched his iPad screen to press pause. 

“I mostly read manga nowadays, but there are shows I’m trying to catch up.” Shotaro responded to him in a cheery mood.

For two hours they spoken about their current shows they’re watching, something Jisung haven’t done with the other dreamies beside Chenle.

After that, they finished up Jisung’s episode. Jisung felt surprised of how well Shotaro understood him, yet got confused with the show lines.

Maybe, Shotaro only knew the basics and not every Korean word. With that in mind, Jisung shrugged it off.

Shotaro peered behind Jisung to see two pillows. “You’ve been sleeping on the couch?”

“Yeah, I’m not big fan of top bunk.”

Shotaro’s face became sadden. “You never moved your bed here?”

Jisung rubs back of his neck. “Well, I could in the future but I’m fine with the couch. It’s quite easy to fall asleep on.”

“What about those beds you roll up?” Shotaro suggested. 

Jisung chuckled slightly. “Maybe, in the future-“ his laughter died out as Shotaro used the extra couch blanket and reclined his seat backwards.

“You’re sleeping here?”

“Curious, if your statement is true. Night, Jisung.” Shotaro answered with his eyes closed.


	4. Model

Jisung couldn’t sleep a wink last night, he kept glancing every ten minutes at Shotaro who hasn’t moved an inch from his spot in the corner.

He must be one of those people that are super friendly? Either way, he felt bad now both of them are exhausted.  
Jisung won’t be surprised if Mark scolds him since the guy is still new.

Which is why he sneaked out of dreamies lunch break hopping to catch him before model shooting.

He wanted to give him spare food right from the pot to give him energy.

Once, he got there Shotaro already posing for the camera.

Despite not sleeping at all, his face didn’t show it due to the makeup. 

He stood by entrance not to disturb them.

“Is something wrong, Jisung?” Jaehyun asked standing beside him looking down at the food container.

“I was gonna ask Taro Hyung if he ate.” Jisung responded as Jaehyun opened the container, not knowing the model eyes were watching them from across the set. 

Jaehyun sighed happily at the aroma of steamed chicken “Yeah, he already ate with Yuta Hyung. But, I don’t mind taking this off your hands.”

“I’m glad he has at least one member that understands him best.” Jisung passed him the container, before heading back to his own group.

——————————————————————————

He got stopped in the hallway.

“Oi Jisung, wait!” 

Jisung stopped walking to let Shotaro catch up. “Taro Hyung, are you okay?”

Shotaro wiped his eyes before pulling a smile. “I saw you at the set earlier, you were looking for Jaehyun Senpai?”

Jisung shook his head. “Not really, but he accepted the food.”

Shotaro asked quietly. “Did you have extra?”

“You ate with Yuta Hyung tho-“

“Why would he tell you that?” Shotaro tilts his head with a confused grin.

Jisung cleared his throat knowing he needs to go back soon. “Taro Hyung, I kinda felt bad when you slept on the couch last night so I brought you salty food.”

“So, Jaehyun Senpai is eating my food, it’s alright.” Shotaro muttered under his breath before sounding determined. “Let’s eat tomorrow, my treat.”

Jisung agreed to free food.  



	5. Dinner & Games

Jisung smiled awkwardly at being alone with Shotaro at dinner table.

He glanced at Shotaro eating peacefully without saying a word. It’s quite inviting neither one needs to talk. 

“If we have free time each day or week, I wouldn’t mind this as a routine.” Jisung offered as he chews on his food.

“Really? I would like that too. To be honest, I thought it would bore you without the others.” Shotaro mentions sounding a bit worried.

“I lived in this building with twenty one dudes, trust me it’s much better eating one on one.”

“You left without saying bye, I thought something happened between you two.” Shotaro played with his food.

“No, I just didn’t want to disturb you guys.”

Shotaro’s smiled a bit. He poked his food before gesturing to feed him.

Jisung pulls back not comfortable for that gesture. “Um, so do you play video games?”

Shotaro eats it instead, before responding with a simple yep.

——————————————————————————

They played a few rounds with Jisung’s switch and borrowed Renjun’s game cube controllers to play smash brothers.

Renjun’s already asleep in his bed.

“Where are you sleeping?” Shoraro asked softly.

“I didn’t want you to follow me to couch again. Maybe, I’ll be on top bunk.” Jisung complained lightly.

“Or you could move your bed to mine and Sungchan Senpai’s room?” Shotaro cracked a smile.

“What for? it’ll look silly.” Jisung starts wrapping the cord connected to his gamecube controller.

“I’m gonna be living away from my family for a long time, I didn’t want you to worry me too. First Jaemin Senpai, now you Jisung?” Shotaro sighed bitterly.

“I’ll think about asking Johnny Hyung for help, in morning. But your room is no bigger than mine.”

“Renjun Senpai needs this desk, we don’t.” Shotaro gets up sounding chipper, than his usual soft tone voice. “And, I’ll come after you if the switch is with someone else.”

Jisung squinted at him.

“It’s a joke, Jisung.”


	6. Confronted by Yuta

Jisung passed by Yuta speaking with Shotaro in the hallway in Japanese. For some reason Jisung been only able to understand Shotaro.

“It’s nothing serious, just concerned for my new friend.”

Yuta replied back sounding more stern but to Jisung’s surprise, Shotaro became rough too.

“Jisung could sleep wherever he wants, I’m no pervert!”

Jisung eyes brows raised. He could understand why Yuta would think Shotaro’s clinging is the result of that. 

He hated to hear them fight at this hour, so he decided to interrupt them.

Yuta frown deepened as Jisung made his appearance known. “We were just talking about your sleeping arrangements, I think you should reconsider.”

Jisung blinked at Shotaro who’s looking away from the two, before turning back to Yuta. “I get why you’re concerned-“

“Do you? You’re the youngest one here and barely understands him. He’s new blood to be persistent on sharing the same room.” Yuta spoke in full distress.

Shotaro glanced at Jisung. “He does understand me.”

“The kid never understood me speaking in Japanese for five years. I didn’t know you started teaching him.” Yuta spoke in disbelief.

Jisung swallowed thickly as Shotaro held onto both his hands.

“Jisung San, whatever I’m gonna say to you Yuta Senpai will think it’s scripted. But, i know you’ve been a great student so far” Shotaro spoke politely.

Jisung wondered why Shotaro is lying, nevertheless he decides to go along with it, “I still have a lot to learn, but thanks.”

Yuta crossed his arms not looking impressed but left them alone anyway.

Once, he’s gone Shotaro lets go of his hands.

“Teacher? Taro Hyung, why did you lie-“ Jisung immediately asks in disgust.

“It’s the only explanation I could give to him. I haven’t gotten a slightest clue, why we understand each other so perfectly.” Shotaro looked out the window.

Jisung looks out the window with him not knowing Shotaro just lied to him too.


	7. Kanji, Hiragana & Katakana

“You look so focus over there, what exactly are you reading?” Shotaro asked as he holding his Manga above his eyes.

Jisung replied distractedly eyes locked on his iPad, as he sitting up on his own bed across from Shotaro’s. “I wanted to know at least a little of your language, incase Yuta Hyung asks one day.” 

A few seconds later, he didn’t tense up at Shotaro presence by his shoulder peering at the screen. He’s gotten use to it.

Shotaro chuckled as he pointed at a certain phrase. “Japanese people don’t even say these, too impolite.” 

Jisung holds the iPad steady as Shotaro goes on a drawing app. 

He watched as Shotaro started doing blue slit characters with his index finger, as he says softly “Kanji.” “Hiragana.” His finger did last stroke on the last character under the two. “Lastly, Katakana.”

“Looks cool, but this isn’t gonna help me pronounce words tho.” 

“Think of it as an emergency usage. It’s still hard for me to write everything Hangul on text, do you mind learning all these three incase Yuta Senpai isn’t around?”

Jisung agreed to it, feeling he got no choice after hearing that.

Shotaro grinned showing his teeth.

—————————————————————

A week later, the supposedly ‘emergency usage.’ became Shotaro giving the staff teaching notes to pass on to Jisung while they’re both with their own groups.

Jisung wished the dreamies would stop teasing him every time he got the letters.

Tho, he’s curious about the same tiny few characters on bottom corner of every letter.


	8. Barrier

Jisung winced internally at so much food in one pan meant for two people. 

“It’s Sukiyaki, I’m happy to share this with you. it’ll surely warm us up.”

Jisung commented. “You wanted Jaemin Hyung off the salad, why not invite him?”

“He already ate, which is salad.” Shotaro muttered under his breath.

“You cooked this? It’s quite delicious.” Jisung spoke while eating the beef.

Shotaro answered in his usual Japanese language like always, but only this time Jisung didn’t understand.

Jisung blinks. “What did you say? I didn’t get it.”

Shotaro looked taken back. He repeated himself, which earned the same response. Shotaro’s fork fell looking utterly disbelief.

Jisung forced himself to continue eating hoping he’ll understand him later, it broke his heart seeing that sad face on Shotaro.

—————————————————————-

Four days passed with silence between them, Jisung is starting to think their close friendship might be over.

He missed the letters, their evening dinners and Shotaro himself. Is there a point to staying in their crowded dorm tonight?

Jisung glanced at Shotaro’s sleeping backside wondering if he would actually follow him this time, now that they’re foreigners to one another again.

He took out his iPad and searched up a Japanese sentence for his friend.  
Once, he found it Jisung cleared his throat before speaking slowly. “I should probably go back to my own room.”

“No.”

Jisung blinks at the command of one simple word. Shotaro’s Korean pronunciation is a bit off but he understood it.

He put his iPad away deciding to go to sleep as well.


	9. Evening with Kun

Jisung hanged out in Kun’s room on his bed playing with his switch while Kun reads a book.

“If there’s a problem with Shotaro that he’s not letting you sleep in your own room, you need to tell me.” Kun advised.

Jisung shut off his switch. “It’s never an issue, in a way I’d hate the idea of him sleeping somewhere else too.”

Kun raised one eyebrow, as he puts the book down on his lap.

Jisung sat crossed leg facing Kun side view. “I use to understand his Japanese but now it’s gone. He doesn’t even try being my friend anymore, unless I’m the only one putting in the effort..”

“So, you’re dealing with that now. I get where you’re coming from, by the way.”

Jisung sniggered. “You’re just saying that to me, then in the morning you’ll be telling Taeyoung Hyung how crazy-“

“Jisung, it’s not a crazy at all. It’s a wonderful thing, depending on which person you chose.” Kun shrugged.

Jisung gave Kun a weird look.

Kun smiled slightly. “I’m still new about it myself, so I have no advise to offer you other than to keep fighting. It’s too special to loose.”

“What the heck-“

He got interrupted by door opened slightly.

Kun greeted Shotaro with a wave.

Shotaro waved back with a slight grin, but Jisung could tell his eyes held annoyance.

Kun laughed a bit. “Well, I’m going to bed night guys.” He tucked himself into bed not caring Jisung still sitting on the other side. 

Jisung frowns as Shotaro eyes became downcast before closing the door. He gets up to follow him.


	10. Fainted

Jisung quickly rushed to the set with soapy water cloth in his hand as he saw Yuta balance Shotaro on foldable chair the staff member gave.

He started wiping Shotaro’s face before doing his arms.

“The kid told me to call you, if you weren’t busy.” Yuta tells him as he’s watching their interaction.

“Is he been doing okay? We don’t talk anymore.” Jisung spoke not taking his eyes off Shotaro.

“Yeah besides fainting today. He asks me the same thing about you often. I should teach both of you..”

Jisung stops as Shotaro’s eyes opened.

Yuta grinned looking relieved, he started speaking in Japanese to Shotaro.

Shotaro replies back while getting up slowly from his chair.

Jisung held onto Shotaro’s shoulders. 

Yuta nodded slowly seeming figure out something. “Jisung, are you that close to the kid?”

Jisung glanced at Yuta with a smile. “I like to think we were.”

“More than Chenle? He’s been with you for five years, yet Shotaro shows up two month ago and now he’s more important?” Yuta challenged him.

“Chenle is like a brother to me, but Taro Hyung is like my partner If we were in a duet together.” Jisung then asked. “Why, Yuta Hyung?”

“Nothing, if you need help translating I don’t mind helping out, but the other thing will have to get worked out between you two.” Yuta muttered as he rubs his eyes.

Jisung wanted to ask more but Shotaro needed help first.


	11. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shotaro’s Pov

“Do you like it here?”

Shotaro looked up at his script to see one of members spoke extremely slow in Japanese. He assumed Taeuyoung or Yuta put him up to it.

Shotaro smiled and nodded, expecting the member to leave right after that.

Instead, the member pulled out note from his pocket and handed it to Shotaro.

Shotaro immediately read it familiar with Yuta’s handwriting. 

-I asked Yuta Hyung to write for me.

Winwin Hyung had the same issue with the language barrier too when he first came here.  
I wouldn’t mind helping anyway I can and hopefully being in your friend in future.-

Shotaro finished reading it with a more genuine expression. He gives it a few weeks for the member to forget or loose interest.

—————————————————————

To his surprise, everyday at between schedules Jisung comes by speaking a tibet of Japanese through his phone for him.

It flattered Shotaro so much he wanted to make it easier for him. If Winwin didn’t mind.

He touched Jisung’s hand and right away he felt no previous bond formed.  
When Jisung didn’t pull away, he decided to make it official, seeing he got no soulmate himself.

Little did he know Jisung haven’t gotten the slightest clue why Shotaro is still holding his hand.

—————————————————————

Shotaro originally gonna make their bond temporary, but Jisung haven’t even accepted him.

His constant questions each night slowly became obsession toward Jisung. He wasn’t sure if it’s the side effects, since it’s so new to him.

Either way, he needs to know where Jisung is to get a good nights rest again. As, crazy as that sounded to himself.


	12. In kitchen with Taeyoung Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shotaro’s pov

“Leader Senpai, what does it mean to have a soulmate?” Shotaro asked once they’re alone in kitchen table.

“It depends on, why you even want an mentally intimacy to someone who has access to your vulnerability and credit cards.” Taeyoung explained.

“Out of trust?” Shotaro guessed.

“Well, people got their reasons. Kun mentioned he chose me to help with leadership duties. Overtime, we spoke a lot outside of work.” Taeyoung goes back to eating.

“To help another?” Shotaro tilts his head.

Taeyoung stops eating seeing Shotaro not getting his point. “Everyone has a motive to picking a soulmate, good or bad. But, in my opinion you’re responsible for each other.”

Shotaro frowned in thought.

“Is it someone from Japan?” Taeyoung smiled.

Shotaro replied quietly hopping responding won’t get him kicked out. “I picked one of the dreamies Jisung.”

“Our mankae Jisung? Taro kun, you guys barely know each other for such a thing.” Taeyoung spoke worriedly.

“I want to know him better, that’s why I’m inpatient-“

“Once you know him, then what?”

“He hasn’t accepted me or spoken about it.”

“Jisung might not be aware of how it works, you need to tell him straight out what you’ve done.”

Shotaro blinks dumbfounded. “He never knew?”


	13. Tracker

Jisung cleaning their shared dorm room when he found Shotaro’s phone underneath his bed, like it fallen in the middle of the night.

He reaches down and picks it up with the intent on putting it by back on dresser for him.

Instinctively, the moment his fingers touched the phone it showed his mind images.  
He froze at an image of Shotaro’s phone screen with his name on tracker app and finding Jisung in different places of the building.

Is he an sasaeng fan?

Jisung had many things to say to him, but he knows they’re back to not understanding one another after yesterday.

He left the phone where it was collecting dust before turning off his own, as a test. To see if what he saw was really been happening.

-———————————————————

In four days, as he expected it drove Shotaro to get Yuta on telling him to turn it back on.

How did he know the phone’s been off that long? Clearly, he just made his tracks known to him without realizing it.

“If I tell Kun, he’s gonna get the big guy to lecture you. Is one of the dreamies spamming you?” 

Jisung glanced at Shotaro who’s looking equally worried, probably assuming what Yuta guessed.

“I changed my number.” Jisung came up with a lie to get out of the two hour long talk.

Yuta’s face looked relieved. He informs Shotaro in Japanese who nodded seeming to accept that answer.

Yuta pulled out his phone. “So, what’s your new number?”

Shotaro’s eyebrow raised at Jisung who seems hesitant.


	14. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shotaro’s pov

During the celebration dinner with all the members. It felt extremely crowded and too loud to his liking. But, it’s better than eating alone with Jaemin. 

Shotaro never had Hite beer before, he prefers Sapporo which his mom thought it’s bit much to spend on for beer with his yen from being backup dancer.

It also brings him back memories of the drinking game Pin Pon Pan with his high school friends. 

He’s always been competitive, even toward this tall mankae he loves.

After three drinks, he wasn’t expecting Jisung to already pass out on the table.

“It’s Jisung’s second time drinking. His tolerance is low like our leader.” Yuta tells him as he drinks a shot.

He wanted to sit back down and continue drinking to get that buzz. But, Taeyoung’s words in the past ranged through his mind.

Yuta seemed to sense his hesitation and decided to offer. “Don’t worry, I’ll get him safety to bed.”

“No, I’ll be back.” Shotaro muttered under his breath. He helps Jisung off the table before gently moving him to their dorm.

He spoke a little to him as they’re walking down the hallway. “I wish to ask you if you’ll accept me being your soulmate.” He chuckled bitterly. “I’m not confident, as you may think.”

Jisung eyes opened slightly in a daze. “Since, when you speak Japanese?”

“At least, he isn’t an angry drunk.” Shotaro ignored his question.

“You can’t want to be my soulmate. No one ever picked me.” Jisung tried moving off of Shotaro’s shoulders but he held a strong grip.

“I’m the opposite a lot of my friends at high school wanted to experience it, but I told them off. I preferred my privacy back back.” Shotaro countered.

“I’m not allowed to pick one because my parents are rich.” Jisung eyes downcast

Shotaro smiled as he found their dorm. “It’s good I picked you first without knowing that. 

Jisung blinks down at Shotaro unbuttoned his jacket.

“You’re burning up, again. please take better care of yourself.” Shotaro rolled up Jisung’s dressshirt sleeves to be airy for him.

He opened the door before placing him on his bed and walking out.

“Where are you going?” Jisung asks eyes drooping as he sits on the edge.

“I’m coming right back with a bucket filled with ice.” Shotaro wonders if Jisung ever felt empty like he does, when they separate.


	15. Sealed

Jisung woke up to being shirtless in a different bed. He instinctively covered his chest with his arms.

A blanket covered him. He turned to Shotaro who’s fully clothed in pjs and eye sleepmask above his head.

He let the blanket fall to touch his hands to demand answers.

“You threw up on your bed. I called Kun Senpai for help. He left your sheets in the washer.” Shotaro explained quietly.

Jisung frowns at the downcast look. He does believe him, it just bothers him to see that expression from his best friend.

He lets go of his hands to start his busy day. Unaware, his drunken self last night chose Shotaro for the telepathic bond who accepted it.

Ten minutes later, he’s dressed in his home clothes and robe.

“Your head is a mess, Jisung.” 

Jisung bent down slightly, letting Shotaro brush his hair. “I understand you now without the hand holding?”

“Yep.” Shotaro replied stiffly. He pushed his bangs to the side.


	16. Lost

Jaemin invited some of the dreamies to go shopping for Doyoung’s birthday, but mostly take a breather from work.

He dragged Shotaro along to make it a faster learning experience for him, even tho the Japanese was looking forward to a break from Jisung.

Everyone gone into pairs, but ten minutes later Jisung lost Renjun and now he’s just looking for anybody.

He spotted the short black hair assuming it was Shotaro. He touched his pale hand. “Taro Hyung?”

Jeno turned around with a confused expression which got Jisung hand fall to his side.

“Sorry, ever since the makeup staff lighten Taro Hyung’s skin it was hard to tell from a distance.” Jisung chuckled a bit.

Jeno asked calmly. “You guys normally hold hands?” His smile widen as Jisung tries to explain.

“Well, it was a misunderstanding. I thought it was common in his country since he held my hand first-

“Ah, so he chose you. Well, I’m happy for you two.”

Jisung squinted down at his proud expression. “What are you talking about Hyung?”

Jeno tilts his head. “It’s a secret thing going on between you two then?” He pats him on back. “Whatever, you were looking for him, right?”

“Actually no, plus he’ll be annoyed to see me again.” Jisung wasn’t sure why Shotaro is acting that way with him today.

“Nah, he loves you. Just close your eyes.” 

“Love? Seems exaggerated.” Jisung sneered but nevertheless closed his eyes. To his surprise he see’s Shotaro studying the labels on the produce.

“Don’t use it too often, or you’ll grow obsessive of him.” Jeno leans into his ear. “Tell him your lost.”

Jisung gets startled at Shotaro seemly to heard that and speed walked.

Jeno pulled away sounding pleased with himself. “Well, he’ll find you.”

Jisung opened his eyes. “Why did you do that for? I didn’t want to interrupted his studies.”

Jeno shook his head. “He’s gonna study better once he knows you’re okay, trust me.”

Seven minutes later, they spotted Shotaro walking into the same isle.

“Jeno Hyung was pulling your leg, sorry for interrupting you.” Jisung apologized. He blinks at his hand being grabbed onto and dragging him out of the isle.

Jeno waved to Jisung much to his annoyance.


	17. Found too many times

Ever since, Jeno showed him that trick of finding Shotaro with a simple a thought. Now, it’s difficult to control it.

He doesn’t even think about his best friend most of the day. Just hearing Shotaro’s name from his bandmates triggers it.

|Jisung, how many times you’re gonna keep doing this?| Shotaro sighed as he covered his bottom part in the shower.

Jisung apologized for the eighth time in the sound room, with his head bowed not that Shotaro could see. “I’m sorry, Shotaro.”

|I haven’t heard that name in a long time. I always hear Taro or Shota Kun from my mom.|

“The other day, Chenle mentioned why I kept using the formality when we seemed closer than that. My bad, I meant no disrespect I’ll go back to Taro Hyung.” Jisung rambled embarrassedly.

Shotaro rubbed his eyes in front of the bathroom mirror. |Do you mind if we keep this and the name thing between us, for now?|

“I know you felt weird with Jeno Hyung. But he meant well and I trust the Dreamies.”

|Well, I never finish the shower so let’s remember to talk later.| Shotaro smiled before waving at the mirror.

Jisung opened his eyes to an empty Sound Room.


	18. Flackback Drunken Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shotaro’s pov takes place before chapter 14.

“It’s just the alcohol talking, otherwise you would’ve picked one of the others long before me.” Shotaro eyebrows narrowed at Jisung moving to get up from his bed.

“You said no, fine I’ll ask someone else-“ Jisung got interrupted by a whole arm blocked him from getting up.

Shotaro felt threatened by that statement. He knew the others are still drunk, but what if Jisung suddenly grew interested in the idea of soulmates one day sobered?

This is wrong to agree, no matter how badly he wants to get rid of this one sided obsession. 

“Taro Hyung, why do you think I keep trying to communicate with you, instead of being in my comfort zone with everyone else?” Jisung asked looking up at the ceiling.

“Pity, that I reminded you of Winwin Senpai?” Shotaro answered in a question.

“I like to think the same reason you keep tracking for me. To be honest, right now I was only going to the bathroom.” Jisung admits drunkenly

Shotaro’s arm released, before turning sideways to face him. He gently moved Jisung’s face to the side. “Is that why you turned off your phone?”

“Yes, but you never needed to track me when I’ve been by your side partner.” Jisung rested his forehead on Shoraro’s.

Shotaro froze at the blunt gesture. The last thing that seals their bond. He ran out of excuses to refuse it any longer.

“I feel terrible accepting you being drunk, so we’ll keep it temporary.” Shotaro laughed slightly feeling overjoyed than he’s ever felt.


	19. Car

Jisung sitting in car seat looking out the window as they’re passing buildings still far from home. He can’t wait to fall asleep in his bed after a night out celebrating Doyoung’s birthday.

“You could actually get home sooner than us.”

Jisung turned his head to Jungwoo who’s sitting next to him. “I don’t know. At this point, he’ll think I’m stalking him.”

Jungwoo chuckled, “You’re not. All your Hyungs done this out of curiosity.”

He gestures with Jisung’s finger tips to touch one another.

Jisung decided to do it knowing Shotaro already took a shower yesterday, plus it’s sounds intriguing to travel out of the car.

After a few moments, Jisung winded up in the practice room on someone’s lap. Yep, the last time he’s gonna listen to a Hyung’s advise.

Jisung gets up but starts to notice he’s quickly fading, he sat back down and held on to Shotaro.

“Be careful.” Shotaro murmured under his breath behind him.

He smiled awkwardly at Johnny and Yuta who’s watching the two. “Hi, Hyungs. Working out?”

“Why are you talking to them? Are you happy winding up like this due to not listening to me?” Shotaro scolded.

“It’s kinda fun being out of the car, not worth being on your lap for.” Jisung looks around the dance studio.

“Can you go back without fading into existence? Or we can watch the latest episode on my phone in advance, which isn’t different from our usual cuddles.” Shotaro couldn’t resist to joke around to see Yuta’s expression.

Jisung winced at the older members expressions from that comment. “He’s joking, we don’t cuddle.” He touched hIs own finger tips and faded back to the car.


	20. Suffocating

“You told them we don’t cuddle, yet what does this look like?” Shotaro asked in the middle of a filler episode on Jisung’s iPad, while looking at the side of him.

“We’re not.” Jisung waved his free hand in dismissal.

“You’ve been coming to my bed too often, is yours right there for decoration?” Shotaro frowned at Jisung who’s sharing his pillow.

“Why complain now about personal space, when we’ve made this a routine almost four months now?” Jisung turned off his iPad as he leaves Shotaro’s bed.

“I just miss my alone time.” Shotaro turned to the other side facing the wall.

“No problem, living with so many guys I miss my own room too. Nite.” Jisung went to his own bed

“I meant you’ve been suffocating me.”

“I’ll try harder to control it-“ Jisung tried to reassure him.

“It’s not that, just us hanging out a lot and sleeping in the same room is getting to be a bit much.”

Jisung felt taken back by that comment. He teased to lighten up the atmosphere. “Could’ve said you wanted to watch porn, that would’ve made me leave quicker.”

“I’m serious, this isn’t your room. Why not sleep on the couch?” Shotaro tells him monotone.

“I guess I’ll go then, at least I bunk with Jungwoo Hyung he won’t kick me out.”


	21. Small Balcony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shotaro’s pov

Jisung almost winded up tipping over the balcony fading through the bars, had not his hand caught Shotaro’s shirt.

Shotaro mouth gaped trying to get his bearings at what just happened. After, a few moments he steps back with Jisung who’s still clutching onto his fabric.

“I apologize for interrupting you enjoying the view of this area in Korea.” Jisung looks down at his shirt and took notice his hands are still shaking a bit.

Shotaro bit his lip not answering back. He wordlessly gently clasped onto his shaky hands to calm him down.

“I totally get the giving space thing, but if we’re still close, I don’t mind listening to you vent.”

“You could talk to me too, it goes both ways.” Shotaro sighed before continuing. “I don’t tell Yuta Hyung everything. But If you’re also implying the telepathic thing with you..”

Jisung blinks.

“First, I can help you control this.” Shotaro swallowed thickly, before he boldly moved his hands to both sides of Jisungs face and gently bringing Jisung’s head to meet his forehead.

He froze as Jisung lets go of his shirt to disappear into thin air. Did he push his boundaries too far?


	22. Shared Emotions

Jisung meekly gave his good morning to Shotaro who bowed slightly as they pass by one another the hallway.

He wanted to avoid seeing him lately ever since he started feeling this weird, longing? He can’t admit that to himself.

The moment Shotaro is gone his heart feels heavy, if he doesn’t see him it’s hurts a tiny bit less. which is too overdramatic for his liking.

Confusing to wrap his brain around, but that’s all he got. Surely, he never expected himself to get po-

He shook his head refusing to think such nonsense.

———————————————————-

The loud dinner table was never this bad before, usually he joins in a few comments with Chenle.

But, why does Yuta feeding Shotaro his food starting to irate him now.

Jisung excuses himself from the table to wait in the Van.  


A hand on his wrist stops him from leaving.

“Are you not feeling well?” Shotaro asked gently.

Why do you even care again? I’ve grown tired of this back and forth with you. Jisung thought bitterly to himself.

“Just not hungry-“

“Why not order something else? It’s not healthy to go back home hungry.” Shotaro suggested in his lecture tone.

Jisung laughed awkwardly at the Hyungs keeping silent. Now, he rather sit down than to be causing scene.

Yet, Shotaro’s hold is quite warm which made it harder to wanna go back to his seat, as pathetic as that sounds. 

“I’m just exhausted.” Jisung admits half truthfully. He is feeling sleepy due to the salt.

“I see, have a good nap.” Shotaro releases his hand, before turning back to his own plate.

Jisung quickly walks out of the restaurant with hands shoved into his pants pocket, trying to ignore these weird feelings.


	23. Sneaking Out

Jisung can’t believe he agreed to sneaking out in the snow, at two thirty in the morning.  
Today, is the last tour date in Japan, so Shotaro dragged him out of the hotel room to spend time with him, since they didn’t get to earlier.

Now, he’s just letting Shotaro lead him to who knows where, while sharing one coat pocket to keep their hands warm.

He glanced at Shotaro’s red face who’s looking around. “Maybe, in ten minutes we’ll turn back? This is already cool.”

Shotaro tighten his grip in coat pocket to assure him they’re fine so far. Even tho, both freezing in the weather he is too stubborn.

“We’ve been holding hands a lot lately, don’t your’s get sweaty?” Jisung asked out of nowhere. His eyes widen at the other hand interlocked with his, which sent images.

Images of Shotaro’s memories when he was a backup dancer. He’s almost forgotten how less pale Shotaro’s skin tone was.

“It’ll comes off In the nearest onsen’s, or you call it from Korea JJimjilbang.” Shotaro mentions.

Jisung halts his movement to complain. “I’m going to a public bathhouse? Of all the places we’ve could’ve gone that’s fun-“

“My original plan was the arcade, but this hand is an icicle.” Shotaro gestured with his free hand.


	24. Onsen

Ten minutes after soaking in the Sauna. Both of their irritable mood went away.

Since, it’s Jisung first time being at boathouse he sat at the far corner away from him.

“I haven’t been to one of these, ever since I started working.” Shotaro smiled in relief to warm up his skin. He glanced sideways at Jisung peacefully. “My hands are still numb, can you wash my hair or it’s uncomfortable?”

Jisung went over to his side but once he got there, he hesitated not wanting to bump into something by mistake.

“Don’t force yourself, it’s fine. I just wanted to make sure I didn’t traumatize you.” Shotaro sounded regretful upon seeing Jisung’s face.

Jisung rubbed the back of his own head.“I’m not. It’s just different being like this next to someone else.” 

He took the shampoo bottle and poured the contents over Shotaro scalp.

“Tell me this isn’t what you normally do, it’s just nerves.” Shotaro chuckled under his breath.

Jisung ignored the comment and started massaging his scalp.

After a few minutes, Shotaro leaned forward but Jisung pulled his head back from him. “How come you don’t like the forehead touch?”

“I just don’t have confidence my memories are interesting enough.”

“Are you interested in mine?” Shotaro simply asked.

Jisung stayed silent unsure how to respond. He doesn’t want to lie, yet-

“I know you’re family is rich, but you don’t have to protect their finances anymore.” Shoraro tells him.

“You researched me?”

“No, you were one chatty drunker I ever met.” Shotaro answered immediately.

Jisung stop massaging feeling off. “What else did I say?”

Shotaro voice became quiet. “Nothing, just venting about your high school life, later you kissed my cheek in front of Kun Senpai.”

Jisung almost fell backwards wanting to go back to his corner had not Shotaro caught him. 

“Why did he let me sleep in the same room?!”

“Jisung, the rest of the Senpai’s were still drinking. You did nothing else, don’t worry.” Shotaro reassures him.

Jisung still felt bad. “To put up with me like that to ease your worries, I’m sorry.” He stays still as Shotaro gave peck on his cheek.

“We’re even.”

“That’s the right one?”

Shotaro looked taken back at that comment.

“If you’re playing even, then it has to be the right one otherwise prolonging it will be too awkward-“

Shotaro interrupts him with a small chuckle. “It is.” He sits up on the surface before putting towel around his bottom self. “Well, I’m thinking of calling Leader Senpai to pick us up.”

Jisung winced at that. “He’s gonna give us an earful for leaving this early.”

“I guess it would be impolite to wake him up, but getting a taxi is expensive.” Shotaro replied down at him with his wet dripping black hair.

Jisung gets up to the surface, before pulling out his phone. “I seen Taeyoung Hyung upset before, I rather pay extra for that taxi.”


	25. Sweater Secret

“Aw, can’t believe you guys sneaked out without me.” Chenle pouts as he finishes up third necklace.

He glanced at Jisung’s work confused. “Are we both making two different things?”

“I wanted to try making earrings.”

“For Taro? Buddy, fake earrings will hurt his ears. That’s something you gonna have to buy.”

“I guess your knowledge is from buying your Eomma earrings?” Jisung shoves it in Renjun’s desk drawer, before going back to making necklaces.

Chenle asked. “Why not read his mind to know what present to buy?”

Jisung gave him a harsh disproval look. 

“It’s gonna get worse if you ignore mind reading all together.” Chenle winced. “I mean worse as in you’ll grow needy for affection and be paranoid.”

Jisung touched his own cheek, where Shotaro gave him a peck yesterday. “I doubt that.”

“Well, if you change your mind and listen to reason just wear his sweater near him.

“That’s it?”

“In the beginning, if you guys haven’t trusted each other fully yet. Then, yep from experience it worked.” Chenle smiled mischievous at the memory.

———————————————————

Later on, in evening Jisung decided to test that theory by peaking into the sound room. He wore a robe over the sweater.

The moment he opened the door, he wanted to back out feeling intrusive.

“Jisung, need something?” Doyoung whispered, as he walked over to him to block the entrance despite being slightly shorter.

“Well, i wanted to ask Jungwoo Hyung about something.” Jisung whispered back.

Doyoung opened the door wider for him to walk in.

Jisung was greeted by few of the members on chairs going over lyric sheet. He ignored Shotaro’s curious glance and went over to Jungwoo who’s looking up at him.

“Can we talk alone when you’re done?” Jisung asked.

Jungwoo shrugged. “Okay.”

Jisung nodded as he turned to leave.

Shotaro’s tried to reach to him, but Jisung avoids it.

“Sorry, I’m in a hurry to go back, bye Taro Hyung.” Jisung smiled apologetic before walking out.

|We’re back to formalities now? I wouldn’t have mind hearing my full name to rub it in Jungwoo Senpai’s face.|

Jisung’s backside still in front of the closed door, surprised it actually worked without him knowing. But, the bigger issue is since when Shoraro been possessive?

He finds that more disturbing, than an accomplishment.


	26. Roof

Jungwoo meets up with Jisung and stood on the roof to the talk. Judging from Jungwoo’s expression he looked fairly amused.

Jungwoo pulled out a cigarette before lighting it up. “So, was I a tool to get him jealous back there?”

Jisung shook his head.

Jungwoo raised his eyebrow as Jisung opened his robe revealing Shotaro’s sweater. “Oh, Jisung how could you do that?”

“I will tell him eventually, but I think Shotaro has been acting strange because of all this.”

“You haven’t ever thought, maybe he genuinely loves you?” Jungwoo blows a smoke on his face.

“No, whatever you guys been telling me all evidence seems to point towards that-!” Jisung looked betrayed as Jungwoo forced his fingers to touch unexpectedly.

Jisung faded onto Shotaro’s lap in the living room couch. “Hyung..”

“You smell like cigarettes.” Shotaro coughs a bit while keeping a hold around his waist.

Jisung quickly covered the sweater with his robe. He blinks at the back of his head got kissed, before arms tightened around him.

“So, what did you guys talked about? You needed help in choreography and didn’t want to let the others know?” Shotaro asked softly.

| I hope it’s that and not asking advice on to control warping to me. I already told him I would help with that.|

Jisung nodded about to touch his fingers to fade out this predicament, but to his surprise Shotaro pulled his hand away to prevent it.

“Why are you wearing my sweater?”


	27. Invitation

Jisung blinks down at Shotaro’s hands opened the robe and touched a piece of the sweater fabric.

He couldn’t see Shotaro’s face but the hold felt either an invitation inside in his mind or tiny bit angry for prying. Maybe both?

Either way, Jisung couldn’t work up the nerve to do what Shotaro wants. It’s too sudden to process.

Instead, he faded with his fingertips while his hands were still free. His only regret leaving was disappointing him or himself.

———————————————————-

Two days, Jisung wouldn’t say they’re awkward or back to normal.  
It’s been super busy, the only time they see each other is in the same bed watching episodes of their shows.

He’s been less touchy with the hand holding which Shotato agreed for him. But, eventually he finds himself missing holding onto something. As strange as that sounds.

He finishes up playing video games on the living room tv in the evening.

“Do you wanna dance with me?”

Jisung looked to the side on the armrest to see Shotaro on his phone. “It’s kinda late tho would it be free style, cover or practicing?”

“Um, it’s free style I wanted to share what I normally do back home in Japan when practicing for the academy a long time ago”

Jisung tilts his head. “All these months now you’re doing you’re old routine?” He watches as Shotaro gets up.

“Well, I use to sleep alone.” Shotaro feigned accusation with a slight smile.  
He leaves the phone on the armrest, before bending down to press play,

Jisung frowned at bandaid falling off of Shotaro’s elbow. Instinctively, he tapes the bandaid on.

“Thank you.”

Jisung knew he meant more than a simple bandaid.


	28. Sick in Bed

Jisung caught the cold. Now he’s laying under the covers in the spare room.

He knows the drill, none of the members weren’t allowed to visit him. Only their dorm auntie takes care of him.

After, a four days of still feeling like a wreck. He tries to take a nap only to be disturb by Shotaro peeking in with a black mask on.

“You...can’t be here.” Jisung eyes widen as Shotaro still comes in quietly before closing the door.

“Leave before you get..caught.” Jisung eyes drooped as he scooted away the closer Shotaro gotten to his bed side.

Shotaro climbed on, before sitting with knees tucked under himself. “I feel all that, as if it’s in my throat too. If you trust me, come closer.”

“I’m kinda sick right now to be cuddling-“ Jisung couldn’t finish, without coughing in his fist.

“I um, wanted to try removing most of it.”Shotaro stood where he was, with his presence looking a bit stiff.

Jisung touched his own throat while his face showed a weird look. “Won’t you..get sick too?”

“Maybe not? I’m already here anyway.” Shotaro stares at him, expecting him to come over to his side.

Jisung slowly went over to him until he their knees touched, he tensed up as Shotaro tilted his own head to side, before leaning forward.

Jisung blinks profusely, as their necks touched. He starts to feel as if it’s transferring to Shotaro’s.  
He wanted so bad to pull away, but in a strange way at the same time he felt secured.

“It doesn’t have to be all of it, you getting yourself sick isn’t gonna help either one of us.”

“I’m not trying to keep it-“ Shotaro instantly backs away while holding onto his own stomach.

He bends down to pass him the bucket over his bed.


	29. Severed Bond

Jisung blinks at Shotaro who slowly opened his eyes next to him.  
In a strange way without the makeup and neat hair, he looks a little adorable.

Jisung immediately dismissed that thought. He speaks groggy, so grateful his own lovely deep voice is back for his ears  
“Morning, I’m fine, you’re fine so hurry out.”

Shotaro blinks a few times before pointing at himself. “You called me adorable?”

Jisung swiftly turned to the other side wordlessly. 

———————————————————

Jisung felt conflicted after last night. He couldn’t handle this anymore between them.

Finding out he’s been stalking him in the past should’ve made him move out a long time ago, how could he let Shotaro do all these other things? 

It’s not natural to express this love in such a manner and no, he’s not pushing him away due to fear of being suffocating again.

So, now he’s done procrastinating this during their evening dinner. It’s best for both of them in the long run.

“If there’s a way to remove this between us I’ll ask one of the Hyungs, but did you feel the same way too?” Jisung asked not looking at him.

It took a few minutes for Shotato to respond. “Um, no?”

“I appreciate you giving me my space, but I truly think this isn’t genuine.”

“Are you saying this, because you’re not use to anybody in your close bubble?”

Jisung voice faltered. “No, my old high school life doesn’t matter.”

Shotaro frown deepened not seemly believing that but didn’t mention it further.

Jisung fought the urge to comfort him. He sighed. “What’s the big deal? Honestly, we can still do all those things. It’ll be true feelings.”

“That’s not how it works. We separate this it’s just gonna leave a hole and I might not want to if you decide to reject me.”

“Then, that proves-“ Jisung got interrupted as Shotaro leaves his seat to sit near him to make his decision harder.

“I would pick someone else, if this is really what you want.”

Jisung swallowed thickly, he didn’t think Shotaro would go somewhere else. “Then I never was important, if you can’t give that up.”

“Jisung, bonds isn’t some love potion. I’m not under influence. I decide myself to hold your hands or kiss your hair.”

Jisung wants to believe that, but he never experience this before bond or not. “I’m breaking it tomorrow, I’m sorry Taro Hyung.”


	30. Separation

Jisung didn’t feel that much different after the separation. He’s been keeping himself busy, plus he’s back to sleeping in Renjun’s room.

Finally feels free of those heavy emotion toward one person, Even tho, he wished the Dreamies were supportive.

He went into Nct dance practice and spotted Shotaro a bit too close with Sungchan.

Jisung bit his lip as Sungchan actually hit Shotaro’s forehead who seemed at peace as well.

He tore his glaze away forcing himself to be happy for them. A few heavy feelings seem to stood with him.

———————————————————

In the evening, he kept picturing the two being on his bed talking. Worst part, he left his iPad on that same bed.

Jisung begrudgingly gets up to retrieve his iPad. It’ll be a quick return.

Once, Jisung got there he opened the door to everyone sleeping in their own beds. He eye rolled at himself before walking over to Shotaro’s bed.

He gently raised the covers to find the iPad tucked under the pillow, where he left it. 

He cautiously sneaked the iPad out, before getting it back without disturbing him.

“Jisung? Why are you here?” Sungchan asked from across.

Jisung turned around, while holding it. “Just getting my iPad back.”

“Is that all? You guys use to snuggle up over there and I was front row seats for almost a year.” Sungchan comments.

Jisung cheeks flushed as he leaves.


	31. Inseparable

Jisung put on his show to watch by himself on the couch not to disturb Renjun and Jeno. He tucked in the throw blanket from the cold air coming out of the vents.

“I’m not up to this episode yet.”

Jisung admired Shotaro able to speak more Korean, than the past year. He pressed pause on his iPad, before bringing the blanket closer to himself.

Shotaro sat down to far corner seeing he’s not welcome to their old routine, anymore. His eyes held a slight hurt at the action.

Jisung looks away to the bright screen. “Sungchan’s your Soulmate now. I’m happy for you guys.”

“I’m just helping him out-“

Jisung interrupted not wanting to hear the rest of it, after finding out what chosen bonds meant to most people from Mark. ”None of my business, good to help.” 

“I didn’t understand that.” Shotaro tilts his head in confusion.

Jisung simply gave a thumbs up, before awkwardly going back to his video.

“Do you want to watch the previous episodes for me to catch up?”

“Not particularly.” Jisung froze as Shotaro rested on the blankets on his side.

“Why?”

Jisung blinks down at him, while keeping the iPad steady above. “If Sungchan Hyung doesn’t see you as a soulmate. Who’s his?”

“Jungwoo Senpai.” Shotaro replied sleepily with his eyes closed.

“Still, you’re like the second one. Helping or not you guys share a bond now.” Jisung lets Shotaro type on his iPad translator.

-I only offered to show him my Japanese studies once, he broke the bond after that. I never showed him any other memories-

Jisung glanced at him. “I still don’t want to be your soulmate.” He got pulled into Shotaro’s chest.

“Maybe, one day you will.”

“Cause of you being touchy again?” Jisung laughed.

“I haven’t heard a complaint.”


	32. Worries over parents

Jisung is putting on his Hanbok for a video chat with his parents but he’s still having trouble tying the ankle strap.

“Can I help?” Shotaro offered while watching with curiosity.

“I don’t think Kimonos have straps on the ankles.” Jisung tells him.

“They have straps on the waist, tho. I won’t make it too tight.” Shotaro bends down to start tying it for him.

Jisung stood still as he lets Shotaro work. “I wanted you to be there with me.”

The hands stopped moving but still held onto the fabric. “What for?”

“I told them last year how close we were and they wanted to meet you..”

Jisung explains as Shotaro looks at him wordlessly. “I introduced Chenle to them too, so it’s not a soulmate thing-“

“Would you have introduced me to them, if we still were?”

“Probably not, they do love me but I understand their point.” Jisung blinks as Shotaro smiles softly.

“Should I wear a Hanbok?”

———————————————————

After the video chat ended in Shotaro’s room. Jisung hands him a gift of small red box.

Jisung sighs before pulling him into a hug. He buried his head on his shoulder.

Shotaro pats him on the back with his free hand already knowing why he’s stressed. 


	33. Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shotaro’s pov

Jaemin lets Shotaro use his phone to read texts from the other members for his studies.  
He already told them in advance before the lesson. Plus, the most of the texts weren’t private.

Shotaro analyzed each Hangul character. 

A sudden text from Jisung, made him loose track.  
-Hyung, do you have time later for lunch? I found extra instant ramen in the cabinet.

Shotaro watches as Jaemin responds back. He didn’t know Jisung eats Ramen, nor had free time.

-Sure, I’ll make it later for you. 

Jaemin glanced at Shotaro, who quickly looks away to his paper. “Did you want to join us?”

“He told me he was busy.” 

Jaemin hands him back the phone. “It’s probably nothing serious to worry about, like him turning off his phone again.”

“Okay.” Shotaro simply replied. 

———————————————————

Two days later during another lesson, Shotaro receives another text from Jisung through Jaemin’s phone.

-If Taeyoung Hyung asks, we’re going out to pick up a game.

Jaemin replies. -You and Chenle? Alright, both of you keep warm. 

Shotaro copies it to his paper, while having troubled thoughts.  
He suspects when Jisung’s parents mentioned about them acting too close, it might’ve triggered Jisung to putting up a wall.


	34. Acceptance

It took only re reading old letters, seeing Shotaro’s sleeping face in the middle of night to come to a realization how much he loves him.

He watched as Shotaro cutting peppers in the kitchen to show him how his mother made Chinjao Rosu.

He wants to be soulmates forever with this Japanese guy who’s crazy about him too. 

Clearing his throat before he bravely declared to him out loud.

“Shotaro, I’m yours.”

The other cutting moments came to a halt. 

“Jisung, we can’t undo it after a third time. It’ll be permanent for a lifetime, only medication can blocks it. I love you too, but are you sure?”

“I want to be apart of your life, apart of you. I trust you for this type of thing.” 

“It’ll be almost like we’re sharing one mind, it won’t be yours or mine alone, anymore.” Shotaro reminded, as Jisung gives him a back hug. 

He lets Jisung hold his hands to make sure it’s what he wants this time. Shotaro turned around to meet his eyes, while they’re still holding hands.


End file.
